


Milk & Cookies

by https_loona



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Baker!Jisung, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_loona/pseuds/https_loona
Summary: it's 2am and jisung ran out of the milk he needs to make cookies, so, he decides to go to his boyfriends' for help
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 215





	Milk & Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> a short little 3racha fic! i hope you guys enjoy this ♡

it was two in the morning and jisung was standing outside of chan and changbins apartment.

he was waiting (frantically pacing) for one of the boys to open the door. All he needed was a cup of milk anyways (and maybe a few kisses).

did he feel bad? slightly, i mean, he doubted chan was sleeping anyways- the elder tends to stay up late quite frequently. but changbin? that boy sleeps half the day anyways.

now, you may be thinking, why is jisung standing outside of his boyfriends apartment at two for a cup of milk? well, you see, he made a very stupid decision.

instead of ordering more than enough milk (just in case of emergency) jisung decided to only order what he figured he would need, not expecting to run out the day before the next delivery was scheduled. perks of running a bakery i guess.

a customer had ordered three dozen cookies, and he hadn’t realized he didn’t have enough milk until too late. 

the customer was to pick up the order tomorrow at nine, so he had seven hours to find someone with milk, as all of the stores nearby are closed and he doesn’t have enough time to travel farther out if he wants to get the cookies done and ready by the time the customer wants to pick them up.

jisung knew he was running low, but it completely slipped his mind while he was at the store earlier and now he’s regretting not buying another gallon. 

and why is he making the cookies this late? he decided that he’d rather spend the day with his boyfriends (and maybe he forgot).

did Jisung regret his decision? maybe a little bit. i mean, it could be worse.

after what feels like forever (and jisung pressing the doorbell nearly fifteen times within the past two minutes), the door finally swings open revealing a sleepy changbin. 

“sungie?” he asks, eyebrows furrowed before rubbing his eyes. “why are you here so late?”

“do you have any milk? i just need one cup, and i ran out of the bakery but i need to make a bunch of cookies for an order tomorrow,” jisung rambles, throwing his hands around as he speaks.

“It’s 2am?” changbin says, opening the door wider and allowing jisung to walk into the shared apartment. “why didn’t you make them earlier?”

jisung speed walks to the kitchen, changbin slowly trailing behind him, and he throws the door to the fridge open.

“where’s the milk?” jisung asks, “i swear i saw some in here yesterday,”

“it should be on the top shelf where it always is,” changbin says, sitting down at one of the chairs of the small dining table table.

jisung shifts through the various containers of leftover food and half full drinks in the fridge, sighing as the milk is nowhere to be found.

“bin?” a voice asks, making jisung turn around. he watches as his other boyfriend stumbles into the kitchen, it obvious that he was just asleep. “oh- sung? what are you doing here?”

“hi channie,” jisung says, flashing a soft smile towards the eldest. “i came to borrow some milk, do you know where it is?”

“ah, i used the rest of it earlier for my cereal,” chan says and jisungs smile falls. 

“you don’t have any milk?” jisung says, closing the fridge and walking towards his boyfriends with a pout on his face. “what am i supposed to do then? i have  _ three  _ batches of cookies i need to make before nine,”

“three batches? why didn’t you make them earlier?” chan asks, causing jisung to huff. changbin has just asked him the same question not even ten minutes ago, and hearing it for the second time just makes jisung realize even more that he’s a dumbass.

“i was distracted,” jisung says, sighing and plopping himself down in changbins lap. changbin sneaks his arms around jisung’s waist and the younger leans into the touch, resting his head on changbins shoulder. “i’m so dumb, i dont know how i could have let it slip my mind,”

“i can ask felix if he has any?” chan proposes, stepping closer to the duo and running his fingers through jisung’s hair to calm him down. the youngest tended to beat himself up over his work and his mistakes quite often. 

“he’s probably sleeping," jisung says, i shouldn’t bother,”

“i know for a fact that he isn’t sleeping,” changbin says, “he texted me twenty minutes ago ranting about some video game he’s been playing, he’ll be up all night,”

“really?” jisung says, sitting up. “i’ll go talk to him, i’ll see you two later!”

jisung hops out of his boyfriend's lap and makes his way to leave before a hand grabs his wrist. 

“i’m coming with you,” chan says as jisung turns around, confused. “it’s late and cold out, and you didn’t even wear a jacket when walking here,”

jisung pauses before sighing, he hated keeping his boyfriends up late but he also knew that he wouldn’t be able to talk chan out of it. chan was always protective when it came to him and changbin.

“okay,” jisung agrees before turning back to face changbin, “but you’re staying here and going back to sleep. i  _ know  _ that you barely slept last night, you need to stop agreeing to play games with felix and jeongin at ungodly hours,”

changbin just smiles and nods before pressing a quick kiss to jisungs lips. 

“alright,” he says, “stay safe,”

“we will!” jisung calls out before properly grabbing chan’s hand and pulling him towards the living room. 

he waits as chan slips his shoes on and then puts on a jacket that the older hands him.

after getting ready, the duo yell goodbye to changbin and leave the apartment with intertwined hands.

now that some of the adrenaline has worn off, jisung realizes just how cold it was outside and he shivers, mentally thanking chan for making him put on a jacket.

the walk to felix’s place is short as he only lives down the road, and soon the duo are walking up the pathway to his home. 

jisung pulls chan up to the front door and immediately rings the doorbell, impatiently waiting for the freckled boy to let them in.

after five dreadful minutes of waiting, felix finally opens the door, letting the two shivering boys in.

“sorry for the delay, i was in the middle of a match,” felix explains before leading them into the kitchen, “changbin texted me that you were coming for milk, so here you go!”

felix hands jisung a small carton of milk and jisung nearly starts crying.

“thank you so much felix, you’re a lifesaver!” jisung says, a bright smile on his face as he takes the milk from felix.

“no worries,” felix laughs, “i’ll see you guys later?”

“see you later!” chan says as he and jisung head towards felix’s door.

“bye lix,” jisung says, “thank you so much again,”

felix waves them bye as they end their short visit, the duo walking back the way they came from with the milk. 

they stop in front of changbin and chan’s apartment before splitting up.

“i’ll leave the door unlocked so you can come crash whenever you’re done, okay?” chan says, “our apartment’s closer to the bakery than yours,”

jisuns nods in response, a smile on his face.

“i’ll be back in a few hours,” he says, “thank you,”

chan smiles and presses a kiss to jisungs forehead before letting go of his hand. 

“i’ll see you in a little bit,” chan says, heading towards the apartment door. “make sure to text me when you get to the bakery,”

“will do!” jisung says, “goodnight,”

“goodnight,”

jisung watches as chan disappears into the apartment complex before quickly making his way to the bakery with the milk he needed. he needed to bake these cookies fast.

  
  
  


♡

♡

♡

four long hours later, jisung quietly slips into his boyfriends’ apartment and makes his way to their bedroom. jisung was tired and ready to drop dead, he was so glad that chan offered to let him sleep over.

he pushes the door of their bedroom open and smiles at the duo sleeping in bed.  changbin was on his back, one arm above his head while the other was splayed across chan’s body, while chan was sleeping on his side, facing changbin.

jisung carefully crawls in between them, snuggling up to the warm bodies. he begins to fall asleep quickly, the exhaustion catching up to him.

he feels a pair of arms slide around him, pulling him into a chest- chan’s he assumes- and a small smile finds its way to his face before he loses consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading ♡
> 
> ko-fi: ko-fi.com/httpsloona  
> cc: https://curiouscat.qa/https_loona


End file.
